The past for the future
by Soni133
Summary: The prequel to Trust or bertayal -in progress- What happened to Colette when she was still at Wammys? and why is she so trusting of BB? your answers should be answered in this story... i hope...
1. Friends

**HEY GUYS! I know its not a good idea but it is related to my other DN story, consider it a prequel as I write my other one… this is about C's days in the orphanage, I might cross over some special stuff for valentines and stuff. ANYWAY! ENJOY CHAPTER 1! **

**Chapter 1:Friends**

Narrator

Colette Amane grew up in Wammy House since she was set in stone as a genius at the age 6, only a year after her abandonment by her father. Now she was 8 years old, the youngest kids at the orphanage were Mello(4) and Matt (3). Her best friend was BB, he was 11 at the moment. BB was not only the only person Colette trusted, but the only person she actually ever related to. Her only other friend was A, he was an artist and 10 years old. Him and C were like siblings and never parted.

Colettes POV

I sat down at the breakfast table between BB and A I glared at the, well what I would consider to be grewl, in front of me. "Do I really need to eat this?"

A grinned at me, "of course," he said scooping a spoon, covered in brown sugar into his mouth.

"Three years and I still don't know what it is," I sighed.

"I think it's supposed to be oatmeal," BB replied, taking a bite of jam covered toast,

"Wait! Where did you get the toast?" I asked loudly.

"I eat it everyday," he replied, "Its like how you get coffee when we get tea," he replied.

A stared at me, his mouth agape, "You get COFFEE!" he tried to grab my cup.

I hissed at him, "I swear if you even try to touch my coffee," I began, then inturupted myself, "A, your mouth is ajar, it's bugging me…" I said.

B looked at me, "the word is agape," he informed me.

"I like ajar better," I sighed and finished my coffee.

"You drank it all," A announced.

"Yes I did, your point?" I asked.

"I was going to ask for a sip," he stated.

"You should have asked, I gave Beyond a sip already. I need my Pepsi," I sighed. I ate the 'food' and stood up, walking to my room.

I sat on my floor and sighed, reaching under the bed for my only open case of Pepsi. I only had 1 box and a half left… shit.

I looked at the guys, "I'm almost out of Pepsi…"

"So you have a case left?" Beyond assumed.

"Yep," I replied.

I sat on my bed. "So is it true were getting a new kid?"

"yeah, he's only 2 though…" A said.

I sighed, "Damn, what's his name?"

"Don't know, Idiot. We probably won't know for a while…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed.

That's the day we got Near. The rest of the day passed in a blur, waiting to see what we were going to be expecting. When I saw him I almost dropped dead, he was pale while. "Wow, that's a lot of white," I said.

I sat on the bed in my room that night and stared at the ceiling all night.

**OK GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 1! PLEASE REVEW AND TELL ME WHAT IM LIKE WHEN I WING IT. On another note, this is a prequel to Trust or betrayal so… read it in whatever order you want…**


	2. Funeral for a Friend

**OK~ into the future! C is now… 9 years old! Ok! Yeah, Mello's 5, and Matt's 4, BB is 12 and A is 11. I spent all of Lunch planning this out… there are some places that are kind of graphic in this chapter… It will be separated by a line. I'm sorry this took so long it was really hard to write.**

_**Deathcomessoon**_**: I did not think of this song as a rip of you. I just also happen to like the song and think it fit. I'm sorry I didn't have time to ask first.**

**Today I'm starting my disclaimer… Here's a completely unrelated character... RENO!**

**Reno: What's up yo?**

**Me: Now do this thing.**

**Reno: BleachxNarulover don't own Death Note. She don't own Final Fantasy VII either. **

**Me: know what? I just want you people to call me Soni.**

**Reno: Sounds good, Wanna start?**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:Funeral for a Friend**

I remember the date clearly. It was Sunday July 17th 1994. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I was eating alone today. I wasn't used to eating alone. After eating my gruel I walked back up stairs and looked in the art and music rooms. "Where's A?" I wondered. This was getting weird. I was starting to get scared so I made my way to B's room.

I knocked on Beyonds door while looking across at A's. I thought I heard a thump but put it off as my imagination. After what seemed like an eternity I hear B's voice, "Come in C," he said.

I walked in and looked at him nervously, "I-I can't find A anywhere," I said nervously, "I think something happ-happened," my eyes began to tear up.

BB patted my back, "don't worry I'm sure A's fine!" he smiled.

I hugged him, "help me check his room please, I'm scared," I whispered.

B stood and lead me across the hall to A's room. The following moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The room was eerily quiet and when the door opened I gasped.

In, what I hoped to be red paint, on the walls it said:

_I'm sorry C and I'm sorry L,_

_And I'm sorry everyone else,_

_I couldn't handle the stress,_

_That you all had put on me,_

_It was just too much,_

_This needed to happen._

It repeated the same words on each wall. In the direct center of his room was A. He was hanging with a bottle of aspirin on the floor and I noticed something on his left fore arm, but I decided not to investigate further.

Suddenly I noticed my face was drenched in tears. I ran to A and began to pound on his limp body. I remembered the thud I had heard. "A! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I cried. BB held me back.

"What's all the commotion in he-Oh," Rodger asked, "A is dead." He said finally. His face was filled with sorrow.

"He couldn't handle the stress," I whispered, "The IDIOT! He was the best of the best and now what! Now he's DEAD!" I cried. It was horrible. Rodger hugged and consoled me, "I-I-I w-want t-t-to p-pa-pack h-his st-stu-stuff-f," I finally said.

"We should remove his body, at least," Rodger said.

"No. I need to be alone wi-with him," I replied.

They left me with A. I sighed and started going through his stuff. I separated what I would keep and what they could throw out. I loked at A, "what drove you this far?" I said finally. I began to sing.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man  
with my three wishes clutched in her hand  
the first that she be spared the pain  
that comes from a dark and laughing rain _

I packed some of A's stuff in a box.

_When she finds love  
may it always stay true  
yes I beg for the second wish I made too  
but wish no more  
my life you can take  
to have her please just one day wake_

I looked at the markings on this left wrist I had seen earlier it looked like writing. _Repent._

_To have her please just one day wake  
to have her please just one day wake_

I looked outside, the sky was darker than my mood, but it was raining. "The angels are crying for us A," I whispered. Standing, I took the box to my room. In it, it held a painting A and I, a sketch of me, a painting of the letters A, B and C. I also grabbed his favorite shirt and pants, a necklace I had given him, and 2 rosaries, one black, one red.

I had been sitting in my room for who knows how long when suddenly I saw Mello run into my room.

"C! C! Did you hear about- are you ok?" he asked seeing the disheveled shape I was in.

"Yeah Mells, I just finished cleaning out A's room," I sighed.

"I'm sorry he's- that he died," Mello said. Matt was walking behind him playing on his game boy. He paused and looked up.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thanks," I said to him. "Hey, Mello? Come here."

The 5 year old hopped on the bed. "You know about god right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "A talked about God a lot".

"You know about rosaries?" I continued.

"Yeah, they're like the catholic version of Japanese prayer beads," he replied.

I handed Mello the red rosary, "Don't lose this. Ok?" he nodded. "do-do you believe in heaven?" I asked him.

"Yes," Mello finally said.

"Do you think A made it?" I asked.

"I'm sure he did," Mello replied. I started crying and Mello consoled me. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said. I nodded.

I continued to cry, the 5 year old hugged me, "its ok Colette, it'll be fine".

"He was like my brother," I whispered.

Mello put the rosary around his neck, "I promise to never take this off".

I looked at him, "I'll keep mine with me forever". I smiled weakly at him.

BB came into my room. He was silent for a moment then, finally: "you took A's rosaries?" he was amused.

"Yeah, Mello has the red and I have the black," I told him.

B sighed. It was lunch time now. We walked down to the cafeteria and I drank another 2 bottles of Pepsi. I hugged B. "I-I miss A" I said

He nodded, as if to say 'me too'. After we ate I went back to my room and cried. I drank all my Pepsi. "Shit I'm out I better talk to Rodger…" I sighed.

I walked to Rodgers office. "I'm out of Pepsi," I stated.

"We'll send someone out tomorrow," he said, I turned to walk out. "Oh and C?" he said stopping me at the door. "A's funeral will be on Tuesday".

I walked to my room. The following 64 hours passed in a blur. I was haunted by thoughts of A's death.

_Idiot, you should have taken better care of him. It's all your fault he's dead. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_ALL YOUR FAULT!_

Tuesday July 19th 1994

When the day finally came I was dressed in a black dress and around my neck was the necklace with me name on it. The ceremony was held in a church, the gothic windows shedding light on every pew.

After the whole church thing Watari, L, Mello, B, Rodger and I went to his grave. The stone was blank, like midnight. It started raining and the gloomy atmosphere didn't improve my mood. I put a red rose and a yellow tulip at the end of the hole; I suddenly got the urge to jump in with him.

"A! WHY DID YOU LEAVE! I HATE YOU!" I cried, L was holding me back. M watched in awe as the others were silent.

"C! Calm down! I know you're mad but don't act insane!" B yelled.

I sat in the mud and cried whispering, "A, why, why, why, why why!" over and over I cried.

Mello came to console me. "It'll be ok C." he said.

I looked at him, "O-ok…" I sighed. I stood and walked to the car. The others finished their final good byes and we left.

That night I tried to sleep but I ended up drinking the Pepsi Rodger had bought.


	3. Note

Hello everyone! My 2 deathnote storys are on Hiarus right now. Im really sorry.. just a lot has come up lately. But if you want a random FF to read read my OHSHC one! Thankies. And sorry!

-Soni


End file.
